lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Student Zombies
San Romero High School Student Zombies refers to a wide-range of enemy-types that are greatly present in the fictitious town of San Romero in the game of Lollipop Chainsaw. These zombies are first encountered at San Romero High when Juliet rushes to school only to find a malicious horde invading her her hometown. Like many, these zombies were average students that became infected after inhaling the toxic fumes of the Rotten World. San Romero Zombies are not exclusive to the school, as many variants appear all across the land of the game. ''Lollipop Chainsaw When San Romero experienced a sudden attack, a hole between Earth and Rotten World was lethally open. Toxic fumes that originated from the Rotten World quickly seeped into Earth, infecting anything in its path (most notable, the San Romero High School Students). The perpetrator responsible for their transformations was simply known as Swan, whose motivations were driven by the constant abuse of his fellow peers. After Swan initiated a dark ritual upon San Romero, he summoned five supernatural beings known as the Dark Purveyors, who from that point further aided his diabolical scheme. Each Purveyor would target a specific area that notably contained a large amount of San Romero Students. Once there, a Dark Purveyor would infect the area (using methods unknown) easily causing the residence of that area to easily succumb and transform into the undead. By the end of the game, all of the Zombies of San Romero will have been known to become deceased, and it is presumed that there are very little living San Romero Student Survivors present within the town. Description Shared Characteristics In the world of ''Lollipop Chainsaw, most of the zombies that are seen in-game still retain human-like characteristics which at times can either be their physical stances, overall appearance or even their improper speech. Many of the zombie student's skin tones have been seen to heavily become naturally discolored. Skin tones tend to range from a pure white or grayish hue to even various unsaturated shades of pink or yellow. Zombies that may be implicitly African-American tend to have skin tones or even flesh that appears to be smooth or even natural by appearance. The attire of the student zombies show outfits that have either been tattered, out of place and splattered with blood. Some zombies may be seen missing various body parts that are primarily part of the face (i.e. nose, teeth, cheeks, eyes, jaw etc.). The effects of decay also tend to vary highly amongst the zombie students, as some may have facial features that help retain a human physique and some that may blatantly resemble a skull. Like many enemy-types in the game, the zombies appear to have an interesting anatomy. When a player manages to dismember an enemy, the player can blatantly see what appears to be red tissue inside of the zombie's body, with no organs or bones present to see. This could serve either as a natural effect from the toxic fumes or just a sign for the game that its graphics are too limited to reveal natural body parts. Patterned Behaviors Based on dialogue, most of the student zombies that are commonly seen will often be vulgar in speech and crude in hostile combat. Student zombies will always be seen together in threatening packs, in order for themselves to come as a difficulty for their prey. Like the usual known zombie archetype, student zombies have the urging desire to consume human flesh (though this concept will diminish, when the game begins to progress beyond Stage 1). Peculiar enough, zombie students' school occupations and physical fitness appear to play into affect the zombies' capabilities. The effects of the toxic fumes appear to not diminish the physical stamina of its victim, but actually rather appears to enhance it, showing certain zombies having unusual powers. When student zombies engage in combat they will often use clever tactics in order to continue. This may include the acts of: Using one's own property as a weapon, continuing despite limitations, using techniques from one's own previous occupation, etc. Interestingly, student zombies are also capable of infecting other students (i.e the SOS Students) with the regular means of minor combat; easily capable of depleting one's health with repetitive hits. Variants Legless Zombies Student Zombie enemy-types may appear in the game as crawling zombies that are missing their legs before the player is given the chance to dismember them. Legless zombies are enemies that are still determined in combat and will often attempt to advance its hostility towards the player by hitting the legs or forcing the player to interact in a QTE where the zombie begins to wiggle on Juliet's leg. These zombies can be easily defeated with the use of low attacks (A/Cross) or the Lollipop Stab. Farmer Zombies Student Zombie character models may be re-used to engage with as enemies at the O'Bannon Farm. During a series of "Kill Zombie" mini-phases, the player will encounter zombies that blatantly resemble the students from San Romero High School, with only minor differences which include the addition of straw hats, pitchforks, and Southern accents. It is presumed that some residence from the farm may actually contain youths that attend San Romero High and/or locals that live amongst the area. Digital Zombies Student Zombie enemies are seen at the Fulci Fun Center, equally as affected by the digital overlay as Juliet and Nick (this being their only difference against the Student Zombie default). They come in colors such as orange, blue and yellow. They are exclusive to Stage 4. Construction Zombies Student Zombie character models will be seen being re-used at Stage 5, when the player enters the Construction site at the Cathedral. They will be particularly wearing construction hats with no true significant differences between their regular Student Zombie counterparts. They are exclusive to Stage 5. Named Zombies Powers Abilities *'Infection': Zombie Students have the ability to spread infection through means of serious injury. Severe smacks on SOS Students will cause them to transform into zombies. Zombies may also transform other through tactics of biting its victim, although this concept is never thoroughly explored. *'Persistence': The effects of the toxic fumes have appeared to improve the confident aggression and hostilities of the student zombies. Student zombies are found in groups, and attack targets if any are found.If body parts get dismembered, they are still capable of doing serious harm to the player. Long Range *'Lunge Attack': Student Zombies may frequently attempt to leap towards the player whenever Juliet is approaching from a dangerous distance. The attack may cause minimum damage to the player if not evaded. Close Range *'Smack Attack': The zombies will be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close to their distance. This will cause minimum damage to the player. *'Group Huddle': If a zombie gets too close to Juliet, they will force the player to engage in a QTE where other zombies will try to begin joining in, eventually to the point where Juliet falls to the ground. This will diminish the health of the player and the player must repeatedly press (B/Circle) to escape. *'Leg Grab': Student Zombies will try to latch unto Juliet's leg whenever their legs have been dismembered. This initiates a mini QTE that can be passed through quickly. Strategy Weaknesses *'Physical Necrosis': The player can easily dismember or stun zombies with attacks such as Chainsaw Slashes or Pom-Pom bashes at the zombie. These are basic attacks in order to defeat a simple horde. Tactics (Basic) *'Decapitation': The player can stun any zombie by using the following types of attacks: Cheerleader Chain, Dropkick, or Butt Attack. The player must then follow up with a Chainsaw Slash (Y/Triangle) causing the groggy zombie to die. Star Soul Mode is also as equally effective towards enemies. *'Star Soul Mode': The player can use Star Soul Mode in order to eliminate an extreme number of a horde. It is recommended that the player use the Chainsaw Slash (Y/Triangle), as the attack will immediately kill the enemy-types. In doing so, the player will be likely to be rewarded with Sparkle Hunting and may receive a gratuitous amount of Gold and Platinum Medals. Press {RT/R2} to initiate. *'Maelstorm Spin': The Maelstrom Spin is a combo move where the player begins slashing zombies from a low angle, and to later follow up with an upper swing. This attack is very useful as most zombie enemy-types will attack the player when confronted face-to-face. This low attacks helps to counter this, as it helps avoid attacks that intend to harm the upper part of the enemy. This is also useful towards a horde of legless zombies. *'Lollipop Split': The Lollipop Split is an attack that comes to a very useful convenience to the player, whenever a horde of Zombie Students are accompanied with a Strong Zombie. The player must press (B\Circle) + (Y\Triangle) which will then initiate a sawing of the enemy in half using an upward slice. Quotes *''"Bitch!"'' *''"Where's the beef!?!" *"Rock n' Roll!!"'' *''"I'll rip out your taint"'' *''"Zombies not dead"'' *''"I'm so hungry!"'' *''"Let me fuck your father!"'' *''"Ten-hut, ten butt-fuck!"'' *''"Feces are all in my pants!"'' Trophies/Achievements References *Zombies may frequently express the phrase "Where's the Beef?" which is a slogan that originated from famous Fast-Food Chain Wendy's. Trivia *Student Zombies appear in almost every stage of the game. (Which does not include the variants below). *The Student Zombies are noted for their crude and vulgar behavior. It is unknown whether this is the effects of the toxic fumes, or if it is the flaw in their personalities that is blatantly stated by Swan. Gallery Prologue1.png|First site of the zombies Lollipop Chainsaw SS 18.jpg|A limping horde Student Zombies.png|Notice the variation differences Student Zombies 01.png|A jawless zombie Student Zombies 03.png|Zombies at the Gates Student Zombies 04.png|More variation Student Zombies 02.png|The Assault of an SOS Student Stage1-8.png|Zombies at the classroom Student Zombies 05.png|A zombie feeding See Also *Zombies (Default Variant) **Uber Zombies (SOS Students or Album Zombies only) **Bomber Zombies (Variant) **Fire Zombies (Variant) **Basketball Zombies (Variant) **Cheerleader Zombies (Variant) **Punk Zombies (Variant) **Football Zombies (Variant) **Flying Zombies (Farmer/Construction Variant) **Geek Zombies (Variant) **Digital Zombies (Variant) **Boom Box Zombies (Variant Major) **Greaser Zombies (Variant) Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Zombies Category:Enemy-Types